


A Good Night's Sleep

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Workplace Relationship, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Being targeted by Red John will make anyone lose sleep. Lisbon is hypervigilant after her capture by Red John. When she drops off to sleep, she jolts awake. Jane puts his able mind to the problem and recommends a solution that involves more than their minds. 1-shot. Disclaimer: The Mentalist? Not mine!This story was first posted at FFnet on October 24, 2013. Now here, with edits to improve readability.





	

Insomnia was killing her.  


It had been two weeks since she could remember sleeping the night through. At this rate Red John wouldn't need to cut her up. He could just kill her with stress and make her crazy from lack of sleep.  


"You don't look so good," Jane had said that morning.  


"Thanks. I needed that." Her mouth turned down and she almost cried, bottom lip trembling under her drawn brow. Jesus! Get it under control! This was nuts. Lisbon turned her head and busied herself with things on her desk so that Jane wouldn't notice that she was about to come apart.  


But he did notice.  


"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way, Lisbon. You just look exhausted, seem almost sick. Is there anything I can do? We're so close. We're going to get him. I wish you could sleep."  


"That makes two of us."  


Over the last several weeks, Jane had been watching her closely, looking at her almost constantly, if only from the corner of his eye. Yes, he was worried. Yes, he knew she must be under horrible stress. Yes, he knew she wasn't sleeping. But he looked at her because despite all that, she was ripe and glowing and so unbelievably desirable that he could hardly think of anything else. He couldn't get his fill of her, like a precious painting but flesh and blood, returning the sun's glow from deep inside her skin that made velvet shadow in evening. His infatuation couldn't be checked.  


Her face. Her beautiful, wonderful, perfect face. In a flash he was back in the ambulance, undone with grief and fear, wiping Red John's bloody mark from her face, in shock that the fiend had left her alive. Grateful. So grateful to be able to wash her face as she breathed unconscious on the gurney. His sleeping beauty. He wanted to kiss her alive, bring her into his arms and let her know unmistakably that she was precious to him, that he loved her beyond hope and reason. But the only thing given to him was to remove the mark that marred her. So he did that as his heart broke into a million pieces and he breathed to keep from washing her with a flood of tears. He doubted that Lisbon had really slept since that night. He hadn't. But that wasn't anything new.  


"We won't let him get you again."  


"We won't be able to stop him."  


"We will."  


Even her hair was like ripe fruit, light reflecting from the thick, rolling waves like dark jewels, like a sheath of ripe dates, plump with sugar, taken fresh from the palm and cured in the sun, dark and rippling, inviting the hand. And set over her pink freckled cheeks, her soft round eyes looked at him, green and deep as jungle shadows, inviting him in to lose his way, to stop at the full cushion of her parted lips before sinking into helpless oblivion.  


Jane knew she was doing new things with her hair and makeup for him and no one else. It drove him nearly mad with lust to realize that she was already his to claim. She wore patterned blouses that drew his eyes to her chest where all the open buttons parted over her breasts. Just a finger to slide the thin fabric over a mound, expose it to his lips and he would be well on his way to unveiling the mystery of a nipple, willing himself to know it only with his tongue first. He knew he could reach a tiny bud, or would it be fleshy and proud, by stiffening the tip of his large tongue to slither inside her bra like a fat warm snake.  


The flesh of his entire lap was alarmingly warm, his cock swelled and waiting for just one cue to springload an erection ready to satisfy them both. Turning away, Jane set in motion every calming technique he knew to keep from throwing himself on his beautiful Lisbon.  


Lisbon was too cottony to notice. She slumped forward in her chair and held her head in both hands. "Oh, god, Jane. I've got to get some sleep. I just have to."  


Keeping his body as cool as possible, Jane offered to help his partner. "I can help, you know. I can talk you into a good sleep."  


"I don't want to be hypnotized. You know that," she sighed, slowly shaking her head.  


"No hypnotism. I promise. Just something to soothe you enough to fall asleep."  


"Can't you record it or something?"  


"No, Lisbon. If that's what you want, go to the bookstore and find a sleep DVD."  


"I have half a dozen."  


"My point, made. They're all right for mild insomnia. Just not for the entrenched habit of sleeplessness. Each habitual insomniac has her own reasons and patterns. A general palliative recording just won't work. Like trying to treat a cut with a band aid when it needs a pattern of stitches to close it just right."  


"I guess you would know."  


"Yes, I would."  


"I'll think about it. Thanks."  


His composure finally restored, Jane got up and walked to her office door. "You do that, and let me know."  


Lisbon wanted a sweet coffee drink from the vendor on the roof, but she was too tired to go get one. Maybe someone would offer later. She was hungry, too, but too tired to think about what she might want to send for. The effort to go somewhere was out of the question. Digging in her purse, she found a package of granola bars and gratefully ate them. At least her stomach wasn't gnawing itself.  


She pulled a compact mirror to check her makeup, touching things up. It really did make her feel better to put a little time into her hair and makeup. She knew she looked great and she knew Jane was noticing. That meant a lot as they grew closer together and warmed in each other's presence. She didn't know where it would go, but there was no hurry since it definitely wasn't going anywhere until Red John was in the ground. But it was good to give the signal that she was in the game and to have it acknowledged by the object of her affection. It felt very good.  


At the end of the day, Jane popped in. Taking in her lethargy, he held her jacket out for her to wear, watching as her sleek bare arms slipped into hiding. To draw her hair from under the jacket, he let his long graceful fingers carefully graze along her neckline at the collar of her blouse. He allowed himself the pleasure of noticing the softness of her skin with his fingertips. She held herself still as if she was a little girl being dressed by her mother. Her hair filled his hands like bolts of brown satin and he could not resist handling it again to fluff it, making it fall more prettily on her back.  


Turning towards the door, Lisbon was almost out when Jane noticed she had left her handbag behind. He dashed back and grabbed it for her, and with a great arch of his arm, landed it in her outstretched hand as they went out the door. They might as well have been an old married couple. Some day, he thought. Lisbon was aware of his attentiveness but too foggy to react except by acquiescence.  


Jane accompanied her to her car and took the keys from her when she had dropped them twice. When he opened the door, Lisbon sank into the seat and fastened her seat belt, holding her hand out for the keys.  


"Do you want me to drive you home, Lisbon?"  


"No, thanks, Jane. I'll be all right. I could do it in my sleep."  


"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Let me take you home."  


"No. It's fine. Just go home and relax. Rest up. I'll see you Monday."  


Jane got in his Citroen and followed Lisbon home without incident. He just wanted to see her safely there. When she got out of her car, Lisbon immediately turned to Jane and waved to show that she was fine, fully aware that he had followed her. He watched as she dropped her keys twice at her door, then got out to offer assistance and further supervision. She had opened the door by the time he got to the stoop.  


Loitering awkwardly at her doorstep, Jane was baffled by a strong urge to enter with her and see her safely ensconced for the night. She'd never accept that. He gave her a small smile and headed back to his car, feeling a little deflated at the loss of her company and the opportunity to care for her.  


Halfway to the car, he heard her door open again and Lisbon call out, "Jane! Wait. Come inside and have some tea. Or maybe some wine. It was really very kind of you to follow me and make sure I got home safely. I do appreciate it." She grinned when she saw Jane's face brighten in the light of a happy smile. The sweetheart. What a total softy.  


"Go draw a nice hot bubble bath, Lisbon. Let me have the kitchen duties for the moment."  


She was too tired to argue. When she was settled in the tub, hair piled up and curling in the steam, makeup cleaned from her face, she heard Jane call out, "Ready for your wine?"  


"Yes, Jane. Leave it at the door and I'll get out and get it."  


"What? Don't be silly, Lisbon. I'll bring it in to you. I promise not to ogle. Just pile the bubbles up so I can't see anything."  


Relieved that she would not actually have to make any effort, Lisbon surveyed her layer of bubbles and finding them fully contiguous, hollered, "Okay. Come in."  


Before stepping into her full vision, Jane surveyed Lisbon in her tub and paused in shock at the delectable sight. Her thick hair was curling in wisps along the neckline, the curls piled at the top, bouncy and looking to take flight in the clouds of steam rising overhead. Her skin was as pink as strawberry ice cream under a pale milk chocolate sprinkle of freckles, her lashes forming thick shades above her cheekbones. For a few moments he indulged in a fantasy of licking all that pink cream. The separation of her breasts was clear as they plunged to hide beneath the scented foam.  


He noticed she was turning her head to see what the delay was all about, and stepped forward with a glass of wine so red it bordered on purple. When she turned her great green eyes on him, smiling in appreciation, he wanted to cry, beg her to have him, let him wait on her every night for the rest of their lives. He took a slow deep breath instead.  


"I chose the reddest wine in your cupboard. I won't bother you with what kind as I know you don't care about such things."  


"Thank you, Jane. This really is very nice." She took several sips in succession.  


"You're welcome. Do you mind if I sit in the living room and have a glass?"  


"Of course not. I want you to. I'll be out in a little while."  


"No hurry, Lisbon. Stay as long as you like. If I go before you're out, I'll give you a holler."  


He was on his second glass when she came out to sit, having poured another small glass for herself. She wore a pair of lightweight knit pajamas and had thrown a cardigan on for modesty, he supposed, because it wasn't cold at all. But of course she was just coming from a hot tub, so . . . so lovely and freshly pink from her bath, trailing the scent of roses from the perfumed water.  


There was no conversation and Jane watched as Lisbon began to nod off in her armchair, jolting herself awake involuntarily every time. She would change positions, nod off again and startle herself awake. After he watched her do this for the sixth time, Jane spoke up.  


"I see what the difficulty is, Lisbon. The nature of your insomnia, that is."  


Lisbon looked at him quizzically, eyes mere slits under her pinched brow. She bent her neck to each side, making cracking noises. Jane winced. Her muscles must feel like cordwood, stiffening already after her relaxing bath.  


"What kind of insomnia do I have?"  


"Hypervigilance. Every time you lose consciousness, your body jerks itself awake. You're trying to stay on guard while your body is desperate for sleep." He looked at Lisbon carefully, gauging his next words. "It's the worst kind to tackle alone. Unless you just knock yourself out with drugs."  


"Well, I don't have any of those."  


"No, " he said thoughtfully. "Just as well. In your—our—situation, it's likely to go on for awhile and you don't need the aftereffects."  


Lisbon smiled and finished her wine, watching him tapping his lip with a finger, trying to puzzle out the best course of action. Finally, he blushed and shrugged his shoulders, looking at her sheepishly.  


"Well? What?"  
"You're not going to like it. But I swear, I'm not trying to play you or seduce you or anything."  


She snorted. Now she really was suspicious. "Yes?"  


"I think I should sleep next to you so you know you're not alone and you can let your guard down and go to sleep."  


"You've got to be joking. Jane?"  


"Nope. Nope. Serious, Lisbon. It's the best way. I know you trust me not to take advantage of you. Right?"  


"Yes. Of course. But that doesn't mean inviting you to my bed."  


Frowning, Jane gave a little huff. "Hmph. Believe me, Lisbon, I don't feel invited."  


"Oh my god. I have fallen into a cheap romance novel."  


"Ha, Lisbon, yes! Or a torrid piece of fan fiction. Isn't it delicious?"  


"Fan fiction? What's that?"  


"Uh. Never mind. Only, no romance planned. I promise."  


Lisbon had no doubt that Jane would keep his promise. But she was very confused whether it meant she had to keep it, too. She was desperate for sleep. If she couldn't rely on her very trusted friend and partner, then she really was all alone.  


"Okay. Come on."  


"You won't regret it, Lisbon."  


"What are you going to sleep in?"  


"Uh. I hadn't thought about that."  


"Boxers or briefs."  


"Briefs."  


Lisbon hesitated. What was the difference? They were both underwear. "Fine. I think I have one of Tommy's old tee shirts. You can wear that. No sense in you being uncomfortable. You need your rest, too."  


"Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine."  


"Probably a pair of his sweatpants around, too."  


"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. My legs will get too hot covered in something that heavy and I can't sleep like that."  


Lisbon got up. "Okay, let's try out our grand experiment."  


"That's the spirit, Lisbon!"  


They settled in a little awkwardly. But Lisbon soon turned away from him to rest on her side. They worked through several rounds of her jolting awake. Jane would tell her softly he was there, go back to sleep. Lisbon would crack her neck and sigh as she settled back down. Before long, she allowed Jane to massage her neck and shoulders, grateful that she didn't have to crack her neck anymore. Jane started to relax, too, as Lisbon's sudden waking moments came further and further apart.  


Soon, he would merely whisper, "I've got your back, baby. No need to be afraid. I'm right here." He doubted Lisbon woke enough to hear him. He was glad for her, but somewhere in the wee hours, his closeness and care of her was causing him considerable discomfort.  


Jane could not ignore the smell of her skin underneath the drifting rose scent, clean and succulent, moist, saturated with the juice that made her. He was nearly maddened with lust. How could he have ever thought this was a good idea? Reconsidering as he watched her breathe in peace, he knew it was right for her and that was good enough.  


He had been petting and massaging her at intervals for hours, kneading the muscles of her neck and shoulders when she stirred, stopping when she sighed into unconsciousness again. His fingertips and hands craved her flesh. His chest lay lightly against her back in a loose embrace but he maintained a short physical distance with his hips, sporting an erection so hard and of such duration that he was effectively numb.  


Lisbon awoke to use the bathroom. When she returned to bed, she inadvertently brushed her backside against him as she was trying to settle in. It wasn't just the hard on that startled her, it was the steeliness of it. This was not a simple transient change of male density. This had been around awhile and was bursting full. She tried to put it out of her mind. Instead she thought of nothing but putting it to use. Soon she was hot, wet and swollen. She could think of no reason why she shouldn't make love with the man she loved. He was right here in her bed.  


Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she said, "Are you okay?"  


His eyes were pools of gray misery. He shook his head and whispered, "No. If it's been four hours, I need a doctor."  


"No. You need me. And I need you."  


Slipping her pajama bottoms off, she turned to face him, kissing him softly, sampling the fullness of his lips as he did hers. Looking into his stormy eyes, she said, "Get in me. Please. Just get in me now." She lifted a leg to his hip, opening herself, inviting him to penetrate her.  


Jane felt the hot snake of desire travel his spine to the root of his pelvis, taking all blood and all thought with it, except to get his underwear down. He made a strange sound that carried both surrender and a desperate coital intent. While he could feel his hand take hold of his granite cock, the rigid flesh was all but numb. He found her slippery hot vulva by the sense of his fingertips and, guiding the tip of his erection to her fleshy entrance, plunged in as she had bade him.  


The wet glove of her heat drove the numbness away in a shock of feeling, the change so sharp that he cried out first in pain and next in relief as he braced his hands on her shoulders, shoved into her a second time and ejaculated helplessly. He cried, open-mouthed like a boy. This was not how he wanted it to be! And then he heard her voice high over his, rhythmic as she thrust her hips against his thrumming flesh. When he looked at her face, her eyes peered into his, deep and dark and ringed with green. She whined for him, caught in a spasm and looking at his lips. He gave them to her in a kiss of shared ecstasy. Their first time had exploded like a lit firecracker overstuffed with powder.  


"Oh, god. Lisbon!" They shared a deep kiss of open mouths alive to taste one another.  


"I know! That was wonderful. I'll never forget it." She kissed him some more, her hands desperately touching him all over, starving to know him. "More!" she cried softly. "More, more . . . "  


As Jane recovered, he savored the time with her breasts and discovered sensitive places along her neck and torso. Gently flipping her to her stomach, he kissed down her back to her full hips and buttocks. Lisbon was very sensitive here, calling out helplessly as he kissed and tongued the dimpled flesh at the apex of her bottom. Scooting lower on the mattress, he mouthed and kissed every surface of the cheeks, soon rosy from all of his attentions. He even parted them and kissed the tender flesh inside, watching her writhe and push herself onto his mouth while waves of rose and sweet, clean Lisbon filled his nostrils.  


She felt his warm tongue, lapping and lapping on that bud of flesh until she was dizzy. It felt so natural, she didn't realize until later that no one had done that to her before. When he reached a hand between her legs and stroked her with his beautiful fingers she came apart in an aching orgasm, such liquid relief.  


Kneeling behind her, Jane pulled her hips until she kneeled and then entered her swollen flesh very slowly, feeling how she was made so that he would not inadvertently hurt her. She responded by angling her hips as best suited her and sliding his length, slick and full of heat. He reached a hand around her and she placed hers on it, guiding him to where she needed him. In a very short time she was pulsing against him, breathing her orgasm in musical sighs as Jane held back for more.  


Lisbon pulled away from him and laid on her back, stopping him briefly before he entered her again so that she could look at his male flesh full and hard, ruddy with captured blood and slick with their juices, the roundness of his testicles below. "So beautiful." Then she opened her legs wide and, looking into Jane's eyes, said, "I want to see your face when you come. Do what you want. And don't hold back."  


Jane bowed his back and watched himself slide in and out of her, noted how her clitoris was fixed to her body between plump, girlish labia and he experimented with angles to stimulate it. Lisbon came twice in rapid succession. He watched that low, sweet mouth clamp rhythmically around him as part of the deep interior squeeze she gave his entire length with her orgasms.  


Then, using the span and weight of his hips to press her thighs wide open he gripped her waist, hammering into her hard enough to inch her up the mattress with each stroke. Finally, bracing his hands against the headboard, he spiraled and twisted, leaving Lisbon to hang on as best she could while he rode her, lifting her hips with the power of his thrusts until he groaned several times. She watched Jane's face when he arched his neck, eyes limply shut as utter relief spread across his flushed, damp face. He smiled as he ground in, still, as his throbbing penis emptied him of everything and he fell on her, asleep. In a few minutes, Lisbon rolled him to his side. But not before she enjoyed his insensibility by kissing his face and whispering words of love. Then, snuggling her face to his chest, she wrapped her arms around him and knew nothing more.  


The rocking was so gentle and soothing. She must be adrift at sea. But sensation concentrated between her legs as she awoke, nipples erect and pinging her like buzzing bees. She was still on her side, but with Jane inside her, rocking her awake, his hips nudging her with long slow strokes. The flesh rose all over her neck and chest as her breath caught there and she came forcefully, calling out, "Patrick!" as he shot into her, all easy pleasure.  


When she could catch her breath, Lisbon said, "Oh! I want you for my alarm clock!"  


Patrick laughed and kissed her. "Saturday! No work. Just sleeping and eating and feasting on one another. How does that sound?"  


"Like the recipe for a good life!" She trundled him out of bed for adventures in the kitchen, starting with copious amounts of tea and coffee. Before nightfall, they had christened at least two surfaces, horizontal or vertical, in every room, surrendered and bonded completely one to the other.


End file.
